1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and more specifically to a transfer resistant RFID tag, which is destroyed by removal and subsequent transfer to a second surface.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not disclose a RFID tag that is attached to a metal surface, such as a motor vehicle body. It is also desirable that once the RFID tag is attached to a first surface that it cannot be removed and transferred to a second surface. Removal of the RFID tag from the first surface must result in the destruction thereof to prevent transfer to the second surface.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a transfer resistant RFID tag, which is attachable to a metal surface and is destroyed by removal to prevent transfer to a second surface.